


cd!bucky脑洞

by crimson_r



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, OFC - Freeform, crossdressing bucky?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_r/pseuds/crimson_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>把你的脑洞 我的脑洞 串一串 串成神雷文 不要钱~</p>
            </blockquote>





	cd!bucky脑洞

**Author's Note:**

> 只是存大纲 还会再修的

基本就是把我关于口红与crossdressing!巴基的脑洞串一串联成个片段文。感谢前几天一位非常可爱的gn打开了我的新大门。 

 

Can't fight the feeling

 

巴基巴恩斯第一次尝试口红还是他刚刚青春期的时候。

 

那天他一确认母亲已经出门后就迫不及待地跑到父母房间，偷偷摸出了母亲的口红。男生间（除了史蒂夫）偶尔会有人用不屑，却又按捺不住好奇的语气议论女孩子和化妆，但巴基知道的可比他们多多了。

他面对斑驳的镜子，先用口红勾勒出嘴唇的边界，然后再竖着填补空隙，掩盖唇纹。镜子里的人额头上依稀可见细小的青春痘，握着口红的手有些不平稳，每每涂出界限他都会小心翼翼地抹去。

 

“Buckyyyy！”

 

巴基画得正高兴的时候，呆在家里的妹妹不知从哪冒了出来。被妹妹抓了个正着的巴基露出了和他外号相同的，像是被吓到的小鹿一样的表情。妹妹虽然还小，也不懂这些，但是她看她巴基哥哥这么心虚，就知道自己淘到宝了。

 

“我也要玩，”她和哥哥说，“只要你也让我加入我就不告诉妈妈。”

 

巴基闹不过她，只好帮她涂口红。但是妹妹和猴似的，一点也坐不住，乱动，结果画出来的样子不忍直视。巴基看着自己的杰作也哈哈哈捂着肚子笑，“你这野丫头，画起来还没个大男人好看。“

 

一说出这句话巴基自己脸色就变了，像是被人当头棒喝，突然被人噼里啪啦刺穿了泡泡回到现实。他放下妹妹一声不吭离开去洗脸。妹妹看着哥哥落荒而逃，撇撇嘴，就拿起口红开始在纸上画起星条旗来。星条旗的画法是史蒂夫手把手教给她的，她最喜欢画那些条条道道，但是从来没有耐心去数那些个小星星。"横着八个，竖着六个，" 史蒂夫这样告诉过她。

 

巴基回来的时候口红已经用掉了不少。

 

“妈妈会骂死我们的，你个小混蛋。”

 

巴基只好偷偷把罪证收起来。

 

母亲回到家后奇怪口红去哪了。但那是战前，军队还没有和化妆品产业抢石油，口红也不过是女性手中稀疏平常的化妆品，她还有备用的，也就没怎么着急。过了几天巴基用在外面帮人跑腿挣来的钱给母亲买了一支新口红，母亲很高兴，巴基果然是令自己骄傲的出色的儿子。

 

至于那个原本的口红就留在巴基那里了。

 

\-------------

 

去英国前的那一晚，巴基在黑暗中给自己化妆。他已经习惯在黑暗中勾勒自己的唇线，但是今天有些不同。

 

“我明天就要上战场了，”早些时候他对史蒂夫这样说，“可你还是没能和姑娘跳成一支舞，一支舞而已啊老天在上。”他夸张地摇了摇头，军帽斜斜地挂在他头上，继续道：“如果你需要的话，我是不介意和你跳一曲。“ 巴基转身看着史蒂夫，模拟了一个挽裙摆的动作，“ 别看我这样，我可是很擅长跳女步的，我还可以穿上裙子，这样大家就不会以为你是个大姑娘了。”

 

“巴基……”史蒂夫摇摇头，看着自己单薄的，已经被拒绝参军数次的身体，又看了看好友笔挺的军装，“谢谢你，但这不是我想要的。”

 

巴基握着口红的手一抖，唇线便描偏了一点。他下意识地用手背去擦拭，也不知道自己是擦干净了还是越搞越乱。他在玩火，他在暗示史蒂夫。他为什么要这么做？

 

他不想去照镜子，成了年的巴基只是坐在床边，搁在床头的整齐军装像是在无声地嘲笑他。口红闻起来有一股异味，大概是过期了。他数了数年头，没意识到自己已经依赖这个东西这么久。他想要重重地把口红摔到一边，但是又觉得手臂有千斤重，也怕吵到家人，最后也只是把口红塞回了枕头下面。

 

第二天起来的时候他故意没有去看枕头。于是士兵巴恩斯踏上了去异国他乡的船，那管口红则和他矛盾的青春期一起被藏在了他的枕头底下。

（也许等他回来时，他可以拿着这管口红告诉史蒂夫关于他的一切。史蒂夫会理解的，因为他是这个世界上最大的大好人，永远不会持强凌弱瞧不起人。当然史蒂夫也可能只会担忧地望着他，然后正直地笑笑，认为他不过是在炫耀又一个来自女士的纪念品。）

 

去了英国后他还是忍不住，又买了一只口红。战友们追问他是为酒吧里哪位幸运的女士买的。他玩着火柴说着俏皮话，可营地里潮湿的火柴划不出一丝火花。

大概有点自暴自弃的心理作祟，他暗想，把自己切成一片片摊平了来分析，因为史蒂夫总是说人最重要的就是对自己诚实。巴恩斯想他大概是希望有人能发现自己的秘密，期待被指责，被揪出来说他不值得这身制服，因为他还健全地活着当他的队友已经不再。

 

但现在他又怕史蒂夫在他的遗物里看到这个。 史蒂夫会照顾好他的家人，只要他没有太忙于把自己扔到重重麻烦当中。巴基曾经以为异国的土地可以治疗他的古怪；他们都说战争会改变一切。但是他现在躺在试验台上，耳边是听不懂的德语，害怕战争会以最可怕的方式将他改变。

 

\---------------------

 

史蒂夫救了他。史蒂夫罗杰斯，那个曾经瘦弱的，找不到舞伴的男孩。巴基巴恩斯一直都明白史蒂夫才是他们中真正强大的那一个。

 

\--------------------

 

直到巴基巴恩斯不复存在。

 

\-------------------

 

冬兵解决完任务和他的伴侣后，在属于任务的伴侣的散落的旅行箱中里看到了一支口红。

 

那东西有莫名其妙的熟悉感。

 

他捡起来，握着小小的圆滑的柱状体，不知道这是什么东西，也不明白为什么脑海中闪现有人用它在纸上涂涂画画的场面和另一个瘦弱的身影。

 

“那个小混蛋。”

 

他不明白为什么自己会这样想。他的脑袋空荡荡的，比起创作他更擅长破坏，画画这种事情与他无缘。所以他只是把口红藏在潜行服里，和各种枪械放在一起，安静地等九头蛇来回收他。

 

end

 

彩蛋

有一次执行任务的时候冬兵正好赶上lgbtq群体的游行，被lgbtq团体围着，打招呼，摸肌肉，还有一位queer大姐指着面罩称赞冬冬的服装很有特点，【这位同志的面罩代表了在主流社会长期的敌意和漠视下不得不隐藏自己，毫无发言权的我们。但是今天我们要要求改变，WE ARE GAY AND PROUD!!!】。这个游行对冬兵的冲击有点大，脑子里糊成一团，直接导致洗脑提前了。上洗脑台前冬兵还在琢磨，脑子里不停回放几个drug queen大姐们的装扮，心里有点小激动，但又不知道为什么。九头蛇有点不好意思，心说难道是我们把他搞弯了？不过还好冬兵洗完之后又是一条（看上去像是）直男，他们也就放心了。

 

真end

 

跪求crossdressing肉……短裙中空play黑色蕾丝play制服下面全套女士内衣play……我说我写这篇文为了吃肉你们信吗


End file.
